Everything
by Stacy-comedy
Summary: My first non slash fic! Diamond talks about Pippin. Estella waited. She chose her words very carefully. Diamond, are you sure he's worth your life? Pippin as character because its about him and they didnt have Diamond.


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the wonderful characters

A/N- This is my first straight (non slash) love fic we'll see how it goes. This is based on my conversation with my friend Travis, who I'm madly in love with. This story is pretty much based on us with him being Pippin and me being Diamond. This ones for you Travis :)

* * *

Diamond sighed. She was sitting and drinking tea with Estealla. They were talking about Pippin. "I just don't see how things can change so quickly," Diamond said. "I barely even knew Pippin a few months ago."

Estella nodded. "Love is very unexpected," she said. "When I fell for Merry it was the strangest thing. We didn't used to be able to stand each other. Unexpected, unplanned, and sometimes unwanted."

Diamond nodded. "He isn't ready to date right now. And he is young there's still plenty of time. Right now he'd rather spend his time with Merry than me. That's okay. I'll wait for him, until he's ready. What choice do I really have? Maybe it'd be best to just get over him, forget about him. If I honestly thought I could, I might try. But he's so amazing. No matter how long the wait is, it'll be worth it."

"I wish I had your patience," Estella said. "If it was me I wouldn't be waiting."

"Well, the one thing I don't want to do is force it. I don't want him to be with me if he doesn't want to. That would really be an empty victory. It's his happiness that matters over mine. If he wouldn't be happy with me, I don't want him to be with me. Not until he's ready for it."

"Honey, come on lets have a girls night. Lets go out for drinks, find you a nice lad to flirt with, get your mind off things."

Diamond shook her head. "It used to be like that. I would flirt for a couple hours and then the men would ask me out. But that was before Pippin. Its strange to think that used to be normal. Because now this is normal for me, the waiting, and the emptiness. Everything changed so fast." She laughed. "I never used to have to work to get my men. But Pippin is different. He's a special case. Most of the men I've been with weren't worth waiting for. Pippin is."

"How do you know that though?"

"You would wait for Merry wouldn't you? Its just...love. Anything worth having is worth waiting for, and once the wait is over Pippin will be the greatest thing I've ever had in my life. The one thing that really bothers me is that I have no idea what he's thinking. I told him how I feel, and he's told me he's not ready to date yet, but when he is I'll be the first one he comes to. Sometime I wonder if he thinks as much about me as I do about him. Probably not. He's got other things to think about. He's very busy. I care about him more than he cares about me."

"Oh, sweetie-"

"I know he does care. He really does. I just don't know how much. Or really his feelings on any of this. Wait and see what happens is his way. So of course that leaves me totally clueless. For all I know he could decide he wants me tomorrow, or 30 years from now. The only thing I know for sure is that whenever it is, I'll be waiting, and I'll say yes. I've never felt like I could honestly say that about anyone else. Oh Ellie I'm scared."

"Scared? why are you scared?"

"Pippin is the only person in the world who could change my life with five words or less. Tomorrow he could tell me to never see him again, and there would be nothing I could do. And my life would be changed completely and forever. He has the most power of anyone I've ever known. He has more control of my life than anyone else, and in some cases including me."

Estella waited. She chose her words very carefully. "Diamond, are you sure he's worth your life? That's pretty much what you're giving him."

Diamond answered confidently. She had thought long and hard about Pippin and was sure of her answer. "Yes," she said, "he's worth everything."

* * *

Well that's the end. I might make a sequel depending on new developments in the real life parallel. This didn't come out as I was planning. I was planning on it being more depressing more angst but this is how it turned out. It might have been better with Slash but Travis wouldn't care for that too much :-P Not sure how he would take me writing a gay love story about us. So here it is. Read and Review. Its not one of my better ones, but it'll work. Hope it came out ok anyway :D 


End file.
